


Нож

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Кайло всегда просыпается в самый неудачный момент.





	Нож

Кайло просыпается посреди ночи. Просыпается каждую ночь уже несколько суток — в своей огромной каюте, принадлежащей ему теперь по праву. Не знает, почему, просто открывает в какой-то момент глаза и слушает заходящееся сердце. И это ничего — у него и раньше бывали бессонные ночи.

На вторую он краем глаза замечает абсолютно черную фигуру, стоящую недалеко от кровати. Она застыла в темноте без движения, как не смог бы ни один человек, а значит, это и не человек вовсе.  _Теперь-то_  он знает. Без толку бросаться на призрака, тот растает сам — и ничего не сможет противопоставить ему, живому. Кайло даже не смотрит в его сторону и просто пытается каждый раз заснуть вновь. 

Но не может.

У него на сердце лежит булыжник. Вероятно, булыжник, полный тоски, — стоит только смежить глаза, и эта тоска начинает впитываться в грудь, заполняя его изнутри. Поэтому Кайло глаз не закрывает. Нет, он пытается понять причину и винит во всем призрака. Кто там, сам великий Люк Скайуокер или, может быть, отец?.. Но нет, нет, это даже смешно. Отец не смог бы так и при жизни. Он исчез навсегда. А Люку не о чем больше с ним разговаривать.

Тогда... дед? Лорд Вейдер? И потому Кайло так тревожно, от его присутствия, от всего, что тот испытал? Но он не хочет говорить, не хочет делиться опытом или советовать — просто безмолвно смотрит из темноты. С укором, возможно. Кайло позвал бы его. Но он признается себе, что не готов узнать о разочаровании Вейдера. И не готов этим разочарованием пока что становиться. Ему хватает забот.

Эти ночи мучают его, он все больше злится и все больше — на то, что теперь нельзя выражать свою злость. Шаткое положение на самой вершине вынуждает его бороться за власть яростнее и продуманнее, чем когда-либо. А невозможность отдохнуть только подстегивает. Кто бы и чего от него не ждал, ему все равно. Он не собирается больше висеть на веревках кукловодов, ни одного из них.

К тому же, эта напасть не вечна. Семь или восемь суток спустя первого раза Кайло просыпается с триумфом. Эту ночь он проводит спокойно, и никто и ничто не тревожит его сон. Он лениво улыбается, свешивая ноги с кровати, — и застывает, словно напарывается на нож. 

На тот самый, который лежит на прикроватной тумбе, небольшой и с едва заметным, но хорошо знакомым вензелем.

Его глаза становятся чуть шире, а затем сужаются. Кайло облизывает пересохшие губы и понимает, что ему предстоит весьма интересный разговор.


End file.
